True love
by johnprewett
Summary: A secret love between Harry and Molly. Will they be happy together? Authors note: I removed my previous fanfic "Hot shower" and changed the story. I hope you like it. Despite my poor English.
1. Hot shower

It was early in the morning. Harry Potter got up and looked out of the window. There were not clouds in the sky. It would be another very hot day. He was still a little sleepy, so he went to the bathroom to take a shower. The summer after Harry Potters seventh year was a hot one and he was back at the Burrow, just like every summer. But it was not because of the heat that he couldn´t sleep. He always had this strange feeling when he was near her. Yes, Harry Potter had fallen in love. But he couldn´t tell anyone. He knew that Ron and Hermione would be shocked if they knew the truth.

He couldn´t stop thinking about her. The woman of his dreams was none other than Molly Weasley, Ron's mother. Harry had to admit that Molly was a very attractive woman for her age. Although she was the mother of his best friend, she was a desirable woman in his eyes. Her hair, her eyes, her legs, her sensual lips. She was a little chubby, but she was still beautiful. He especially loved her very large breasts. They were much larger than Ginny´s. But she was much older than him. Could he ever tell her that he loved her?

A minute later Harry stood in front of the bathroom. The door wasn´t closed completely. He could hear rushing water. He carefully looked inside through the small gap. Someone was already inside. Although he knew it was wrong, he couldn´t help it. There was Molly Weasley. She was about to take a shower. The water was flowing over her bare skin. Harry tried to stay calm. He saw Molly in all her naked glory. She was truly a beautiful woman. He didn´t know how long he was there already. Suddenly he heard her voice.  
"You can come in, Harry. The door is open."

For a moment he couldn´t move. She had noticed him. Embarrassed, he opened the door. There she stood, completely naked and smiled at him. Especially her big breasts fascinated him. He stared at them for a moment as if he were hypnotized. But it didn´t seem to bother her that her son´s best friend was seeing her naked. She looked at him, while the water still flowed over her naked body.

"What´s wrong, Harry?"

"Well ..."  
"Do you want to take a shower? You can shower with me if you want?" He was surprised. Molly, the mother of his best friend, was asking for a shower with him. Was he dreaming?  
"Taking a shower with you?" Her smile grew wider.

"Don´t tell me you've never seen a naked woman before." Harry didn´t know what to say. "Come on, Harry. There is enough space for both of us. Take off your clothes. Or do you want to take a shower like this?"

"But ... Mrs. Weasly ..."

"Don´t be so shy, Harry. It´s ok. And please call me Molly."

For a moment Harry did nothing. Then he began to undress slowly and hesitantly. Then he stood naked in front of her and she saw his manhood for the first time. The sight of his big cock fascinated her. He was not a child, he was a man. She gave him her hand. Now they stood in the shower and looked at each other. Harry didn´t know what to do. He stared at Molly. Her right hand stroked his shoulder and his upper arm.

"Wouldn´t your husband be angry if he could see us?"

"Oh, don´t worry. Arthur has already gone to work. Besides ... It's been a long time since I took a shower with him. It would be nice if you could keep me company." Harry was still looking at her breasts. They were so beautiful. He wanted to touch them, caress them and cover them with hot kisses.

"You can touch them if you want. You like my breasts, don´t you?" He blushed.

"Well... yes. They are so beautiful.", Harry said, looking at Molly's very large breasts. "If it´s ok for you?"

"I don´t mind, Harry."

Harry stroked Molly's breasts and massaged them. Molly gasped. It was a nice feeling to touch her breasts. To massage them. He didn´t care that she was the mother of his best friend. Or that she was married. Or that she was thirty years older than him. Her breasts were so soft. So large. So beautiful. Molly closed her eyes. She let Harry do what he wanted.

"Oh, Arthur hasn´t touched me for so long."  
"Arthur is blind.", Harry thought. "He has the most beautiful woman in the world, but apparently he doesn´t know. This is unforgivable."

Molly enjoyed it. After all she was a married woman. But Arthur hadn´t touched her for a long time. Not like Harry. Harry´s tongue touched her breasts. He knew how she needed it. She stroked through his hair. It was so wrong what they did here. So wrong. But it felt so good. Harry's left hand touched her hips, then her ass.

She took his head in her hands and she put a long kiss on his mouth. He looked at her and kissed her back more passionately. From this point, there was no going back for Harry. His hands went down and massaged her butt. She answered by grabbing between his legs. This felt so wrong but at the same time, it felt so right. When they stopped kissing, she looked at him and she knelt in front of him.

"Looks like you are in trouble. I have to do something about it."

Molly slowly started to flick her tongue on the tip of his shaft. Surprised by the sensation he let out a soft moan and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Molly working on his dick. Seeing that this was too intense for him, Molly licked her lips and put them around his dick. Her slowly moved back and forth and enjoyed the wetness and the softness of her lips. It was fantastic. She was so experienced. He didn't know how long he could hold it.

"This feels so great.", he whispered.

She was working faster. Harry´s hips were thrusting forward to push his penis further down her throat. She was going fast, then slow, then fast, then slow, sometimes pausing to lick his balls. It wouldn't be too long before he'd come, and she knew it. Harry let out another moan. He knew that it was not right what they did here. But at this moment he didn´t care. It just felt too good.

"Not so fast, big boy. We're not done yet!" He smiled.

"Molly. I would like to fuck your tits.", Harry said.

Molly was surprised, but smiled. She still knelt in front of Harry and she could feel his erection on her chest. With her hands she squeezed his dick. Harry started moving his hips back and forth a little bit. He watched as his penis slipped between Molly´s breasts. She massaged his cock with her breasts and was watching his manhood appear and disappear.

"Does it feel good?" Harry gasped.

"Oh, yes. It feels fantastic." She smiled.

Harry closed his eyes and moaned. It was just too much for him. He slowed down a bit, using longer strokes and he exploded. With a load moan he injected his sperm over Molly´s breasts and a little in her face. She took his dick in her mouth and licked the remaining semen. She looked at him as she licked all the white stuff around her mouth that she could reach and she swallowed it. He looked at her in amazement.

"My goodness, so much.", she said. "Mmm. Delicious."

She looked at his dick. He was still hard. Molly stood up and turned her back to Harry. Then she leaned forward and braced herself on the tiles. Then she looked at him. She smiled and moved her hips. It was clear to him what she wanted. And he couldn´t restrain himself. Her ass looked so inviting. But he hesitated. She was the mother of his best friend. She was a married woman. But obviously she wanted to be taken from him.  
"Do you really want me to do that? With the best friend of your son?" Molly nodded.  
"Come here, Harry. Do with me whatever you want."

Harry smiled. She seemed so sex hungry. She was a mature woman, alone and without sex for a long time. Harry stood behind her and stroked her ass. Then his hands were holding her hips and he guided his hard manhood into her. He hoped that everyone in the house was asleep.

"Oh, Harry. You are so huge!"

For a moment he remained in this position. Then he started to penetrate her. Slowly at first. Harry watched his dick disappear into her pussy. She moaned satisfied and let Harry fuck her. He pushed harder into her again and again. And she moaned louder and louder. Apparently she had had no sex for a very long time. He grabbed her boobs and began to squeeze them.

It felt fantastic. He had sex with a woman who could be his mother. But he didn´t care. He wasn´t thinking about the consequences. He didn´t want a little girl. What he wanted was a real woman. An attractive mature woman like Molly. A woman who had experience. He never wanted to stop fucking her. His hips moved rhythmically with hers. Molly felt fantastic. She wanted to be taken by this young man. She wanted that he was reckless. He should fuck her hard.

"Oh, yes. Fuck me, Harry! Fuck me hard!"

Harry fucked her harder and harder. They continued for a few minutes before Harry felt he could hold it no longer. He tried to distract himself. But it was too good. He increased the speed. Then Molly came to her orgasm. But Harry was still fucking her. He enjoyed every second. He was too excited and moved faster.

"I'm coming!", he told Molly.

"Oh, yes. Come inside me!"

He didn't resist anymore. He grimaced and with a load moan he came inside her. A wave of semen shot out of his dick and filled her pussy. Harry gasped. He slowed his pace as his orgasm was fading away. His legs were shaking a little bit. He held Molly and kissed her neck. It was one of the most beautiful moments of his life.  
"Oh, Harry. That was absolutely wonderful." She turned around and kissed him. "What just happened... it remains among us. All right?"  
"Ok.", Harry said. "Can we do this again?" She was surprised, but she smiled and kissed him.

"We can do this whenever you want, Harry. But now I have to make breakfast."

Then she got out of the shower and dried herself. With a smile she left him. Harry grinned. His dream had become reality. He wondered when they both would take a shower again.


	2. Surprise in the morning

Since the war was over, Harry was living temporarily at the Burrow. Even Hermione, at least for a few weeks. Her parents had to recover from the memory spell and that took some time. It was early in the morning when Harry woke up, but he didn´t open his eyes. He had such a beautiful dream. He and Molly together in the shower. It had been a whole week since they had showered together. That was the best shower of his life. He and Molly had kissed for the first time and it was a kiss that was unlike any kiss he had received so far. Their kiss was not shy and awkward, but passionate and demanding. Her lips were so soft. Harry could still feel them on his own.

Harry hesitated. Something had woken him. What was that feeling in his midsection? Harry opened his eyes and he saw red hair. Now he knew what had awakened him. Molly had pushed the blanket aside. She was wearing nothing but her robe and her soft lips were around his hard penis. She was too busy to notice that he was awake. Now she licked his balls and Harry gasped.

"You seem to be pretty hungry." Molly looked up and blushed.

"Oh, you're awake." She stood up. "It´s time to get up, Harry." She wanted to leave, but Harry stopped her.

"Not so fast. You should finish what you have started." She smiled.

"Harry. We have no time for this. I have to make breakfast."

"Not until you're done here." Molly sighed. But when Molly saw his big dick, she licked her lips. Harry smiled as he saw that Molly was struggling with herself.

"As you wish.", she whispered.

She slowly started to flick her tongue on the tip of his shaft. Harry gasped. Then she put her lips around his dick and her head moved back and forth slowly. She slides up and down on him, her tongue working against the shaft of his cock as its head bumped against the back of her throat. This woman was so experienced. He enjoyed the wetness and the softness of her lips around his cock and her movements.

She was working faster. Harry´s hips were thrusting forward to push his penis further down Molly´s throat. Sometimes she was pausing to lick his balls. He was watching her. The mother of his best friend was giving him a blowjob. It was so wrong what they did here. But he couldn´t help it. He loved this woman. It didn´t bother him that she was much older than him.

"Molly, I'm going to cum.", he gasped.

In response, Molly increases her speed, sucking his cock faster and faster. He was holding himself back as long as he could until he couldn´t take it any longer. With a suppressed groan he exploded in her mouth. Cum was dripping down her chin as she continues to slide him in and out of her mouth. She closed her eyes and swallowed his load. Then she cleaned his dick with her tongue. When she rose Harry stopped her. His hand rested on her thigh. He was still hard and she smiled. Harry knew she was thinking the same.

"Harry. You should get up. I have to make breakfast."

"But we still have time, right?"

"Sure. But the others… We shouldn´t do that, Harry."

"They are asleep. We just shouldn´t be too loud. And it's your fault." He pointed at his rock hard penis. "You should do something about it." Molly sighed, but she smiled. Now her desire was stronger.

"Very well, young man. You've asked for it."

She couldn´t resist. It had been days since she had felt his big cock inside her. It had been a very intense experience with Harry. And now she wanted nothing more than to repeat it. Slowly, her robe slipped to the floor, revealing her naked body. She lay down on the bed and he climb atop her. She spread her legs and wrapped her arms around him. Her eyes were soft, almost loving.

"Come on, Harry. Fuck me. Take me… please." He smiled.

"You bet."

Harry pushed his dick into her slowly, inch by inch, moving his hips to put his length into her. She groaned with each deepening thrust. She pulled herself upwards and kissed him deeply as he sank fully into her. Her tongue explored his mouth as his cock was sliding in and out of her pussy. Harry watched as her large breasts bounced up and down in front of his face.

"Grab them, Harry! Grab my big tits and play with them!"

Cupping them hard in his hand he squeezed before burying his face in her boobs. His hips started to move rhythmically with hers as the two really got into it. After a while they decided to switch positions. Now Harry lay on the bed. She kneeled on the bed and straddled Harry and seconds later he felt her tight grip around his member. She started pumping his dick up and down. He placed his hands on her thighs to feel her skin. Molly looked at Harry with the most luscious smile while he gazed at her big boobs bouncing up and down. Molly arched her back and moved her arms behind her to rest her body in that position. Harry thrusted his hips as much as he could, trying to follow Mollys up-and-down movements.

"Oh, yes. It feels so good.", she gasped. "You are so huge! I can understand very well why all the girls are so interested in you, Harry."

"But I'm not interested in them. I love only you."

"Oh, Harry. That's so sweet of you. But I´m too old for you." Molly stopped her movements and smiled. Harry looked disappointed. "But that doesn´t mean that we can´t have fun together."

She climbed off him turning her back to him and got on all fours. Then she looked at him and moved her hips. He knew what she wanted. She wanted him to take her from behind like in the shower a few days ago. Her ass looked so inviting. He was unable to hold back. Harry was placing himself behind her, but he was unsure. What if the others would hear them? She turned her head to look at him with her beautiful smile.

"Fill me with your cum. Pump my pussy full of it!"

She spread her legs a little more. He grabbed his hard dick and pressed against her entrance. He put his hands on her hips and then thrusted back and forth, faster and faster. Molly´s head was in line with her back, her large boobs jiggling beneath her. Sometimes, she lowered her head and peeked between them to see Harry fucking her pussy. He stretched to reach her breasts. He was too excited and moved faster. He kissed her neck and his hands cupped her breasts.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!", she gasped. He gave her what she asks for and fucked her harder. To fuck this mature woman felt so great. His balls slapped against her ass. Molly might be old enough to be his mother. But he didn´t care. He loved her.

"Oh, yes. Keep going, Harry."

''You like that?''

"Oh, yes. You're doing very well.", Molly whispered. "Harry. I need this so bad. Please make me come. I'll do whatever you want to just make me come."

Molly moaned softly and closed her eyes. These moments with Harry were so wonderful. Harry felt he could hold it any longer. He tried to distract himself but it was no use. The sex with Molly was too good. He increased the speed and continued to thrust hard and deep inside her.

"Molly, I´m coming.", he gasped.

"Yes. Give me everything you have."

Then they came together. He thrust deep inside her and with a suppressed groan he came inside her. A wave of semen shot out of his dick and filled her pussy. She turned around and kissed him deeply. She didn´t care what Arthur would say. He was not here. But Harry was here, holding her. It felt so good. A week ago, their affair had begun. She fell in love with Harry. For a while they lay on the bed together and her head rested on his chest. They lay there and almost forgot the time.

"I wish you were my wife.", Harry said suddenly. She looked at him in surprise.

"What are you saying, Harry? I'm already married."  
"But you're not happy, right?" Molly pursed her lips.  
"I have a family, Harry. Besides, I'm too old for you. I could be your mother."

"I don´t care. I love you so much, Molly." She smiled.

"Oh, Harry. I love you too."

"Really?", Harry said.

"Yes, really. When you saw me in the shower last week, I couldn´t help it. The whole time I denied my feelings. I didn´t realize it. But now I know that I love you." She blushed. "And you have no problem to be together with a much older woman like me?"  
"No, I haven´t. You're still a beautiful and desirable woman. Do you have a problem to be together with a much younger man like me?"

"No, I haven´t." Molly said softly. "I fell in love with you, Harry. At my age. It's crazy, isn´t it?"  
"No. It's not crazy. You shouldn´t be ashamed because of your feelings. Be honest with yourself, Molly."

She looked at him gratefully and kissed him.

"It's time to get up. I have to make breakfast. The others shouldn´t notice what happened here."

She put on her robe and left him alone. Her mature and scantily clad body excited him. But he didn´t follow her downstairs. He walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. When the hot water ran down his naked body, he smiled. Molly had finally realized that she loved him. One day they would tell the world that they were a couple. It would be a difficult road for him and Molly. But their love would be stronger than anything else. At that moment, Harry was so happy. He was in love. One day he would ask her if she wanted to marry him. Then he would make her happy.


	3. Sensuality

A few days later Ron, Hermione and Ginny were on their way to a nearby lake. It was in the afternoon and they wanted to take a bath. Harry didn´t want to come along because he had something else in mind. It had been two days that Harry could be alone with Molly. And now Harry and Molly were alone at the Burrow. She was in the kitchen and looked out of the window watching Ron, Hermione and Ginny as they walked to the lake. Then, without warning, Harry was standing behind her. Gently, he began to massage her shoulders and her neck. She was very tense. Molly closed her eyes.

"Mmm! Harry! Thank you!", she said softly.

Harry could feel the straps of her bra over her shoulders and he thought of her large breasts. He bent over and started kissing Molly´s neck. She gasped. Harry´s hands slowly reached for her breasts. She looked at him in surprise. That was his change to give her a soft kiss. Molly responded by returned the kiss. He looked at her and kissed her more passionately. His hands went down and massaged her butt through her skirt. Their tongues were flicking in each other's mouth.

Harry removed his hands from her butt. She turned around and he touched her belly under her blouse with his right hand. He caressed her soft skin and she giggled. He broke the kiss for a few seconds just to look at her smile. He worked his way up under the fabric and made it to her breasts. With his other hand he crawled under skirt and her panties to touch the soft skin of her butt. He massaged her ass a bit and squeezed it. Then he reached for her pussy. He lightly touched it. Molly let out a small moan.

"Oh, Harry. Please."

"We are alone now. We can do whatever we want."

Harry removed his hands from Molly's clothes and she pulled off her blouse. He looked at her cleavage for a few seconds and she unclasped her lacy white bra. Molly was smiling at Harry, but he was focused on her breasts. He reached for her hips. Her skirt fell on the floor and was soon joined by her panties to reveal her pussy.

"You're beautiful, Molly." She smiled.

"You should undress, too. Otherwise it´s unfair, you know?"

She helped him remove his T-shirt and jeans. Then she kneeled to pull his underwear down. She was meeting his hard dick face to face. As she was on her knees, Harry pushed his hips forward and pushed his erected penis through Molly´s half-open mouth. She backed her head off and smiled.

"I guess I should take responsibility."

She used her hand to slowly stroke his shaft. With her tongue, she played with the tip. He let out a loud moan. He started panting and his eyes opened wide to see Molly working on his dick. He grabbed a chair and sat on it. She was unbelievable. Her lips were so soft and so wet. With her hands she massaged his balls. Harry gasped and enjoyed this feeling. She became faster. He began to think he would explode. Molly was very experienced. She gave him the best blowjob of his life.

"Please stop, Molly. I don´t want to come yet."

He stood up. Molly was sitting on the chair now and rested her legs on the shoulders of a kneeling Harry. He approached his head from her pussy, opening it with his hands. He stuck his tongue out and began flicking it at her little button. She gasped. Harry didn't stop throwing his tongue in all directions around her clit. She was gasping and moaning at the same time.

"Harry! I can't take it anymore!"

Harry removed his face and his finger from Molly´s pussy. She sat on the top of the table in front of Harry and kissed him. She laid down and Harry moved to the edge of the table. She lifted her head to look at him with her beautiful smile.

"Take me, Harry! Take me!"

She spread her legs and bent her knees. He had a perfect view of her pussy. He guided his hard manhood into her and she gasped. He began to penetrate her slowly. Then he thrusted back and forth, faster and faster. Molly looked at Harry. But he was watching her large jiggling boobs. With his hands he massaged them and was working on them with his tongue and his lips. Harry was aware that he was fucking his best friend´s mother. A woman who was much older than him. But he didn´t care. He loved this woman. And apparently she enjoyed what he did with her.

"Oh, yes! Fuck me, Harry!"

"Tell me that you´re mine."

"Oh, Harry. I´m yours. I´m yours forever."

After a while he pulled back and sat on a chair. She followed him and he entered her as her pussy got to his lap. They put their hands on each other's naked back. She started pumping his dick up and down. His hands were caressing her soft skin. She was looking at Harry with a smile, while he gazed at her boobs bouncing up and down. He thrusted his hips as much as he could, trying to follow Molly´s movements.

"Oh God! Your cock feels so good!"

Then he came in Molly and he felt that she got her orgasm. She clung tighter to him and kissed him. She was just incredible. It was so fantastically beautiful here with her. After a small kiss they stood up. Moving behind her, Harry put his hands on her chest, massaging her breasts. Kissing her neck, his hands moved down and he reached for her pussy. She moaned.

"Harry.", she whispered. "Show me that you're a man and take me."

Molly moved to the table and bent over, resting her upper body with her arms. Harry was behind her. His hands were holding her hips. Then he penetrated her. She groaned. For a while this went on. She moaned loudly and Harry pushed deeper into her. Slowly, he increased the tempo and gently stroked her back.

"Oh, Harry. You are so good."

"Am I better than Arthur?"

"You are much better and bigger than him."

Since they began their affair, they didn´t miss a chance to be undisturbed. Mostly they just kissed. But sometimes they had passionate sex. Molly enjoyed every second of pleasure he gave her. His thrusts were powerful and his kisses were demanding. She belonged to him.

Harry felt he could hold it no longer. But he still fucked her. With a load moan he came inside her and a wave of semen shot out of his dick and filled up her pussy. Harry gasped and at the same time Molly got her climax. It was just incredible. Harry sat on the chair and she sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Oh, Harry. That was wonderful.", she said. He kissed her. For a while they sat there and forgot the time. It was such a wonderful feeling.

"We should take a shower before the others come back.", he suggested.

"You're right. The others shouldn´t know what happened between us."

She reached for his hand and led him upstairs to the bathroom. He followed her with a big smile. They forgot that their things were still scattered on the floor. But Harry didn´t care. He wanted to take a shower with Molly. When they arrived in the bathroom, Molly looked worried at Harry.  
"Our clothes are downstairs in the kitchen. We should get them?"  
"Don´t worry, Molly. We will be finished before Ron, Hermione and Ginny are back."

"But ..."  
"No buts. Now it´s shower time."

Under the shower Molly relaxed a little. Harry kissed her passionately and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Their tongues were dancing with one another and her hands moved down across his back. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hardness, her tongue still wrestling with his own. He lowered his head to her breasts and sucked at her nipples. She clung to him, holding his head and running her fingers through his hair lovingly.

"Harry, please. The others will be back any moment." She felt his hard cock. This boy was insatiable. "Well ... But only a blowjob. We haven´t much time."

Molly got down in front of him. Then she grabbed his hard cock and stroked it a little before she slipped the head of his cock into her mouth and wrapped her lips tightly around it. Occasionally she stopped to run her tongue around the head of his cock before returning to a back and forth motion. She pushed his length deep into her mouth all the way down her throat. He could feel that he was about to come.

"Here it comes…"

Molly pulled her lips back until she kissed the end of his cock. She flicked her tongue back and forth over the tip. Soon, he was shooting his cum into her mouth. With each burst, she sucked his juice and swallowed it down. When he was spent, Molly licked the head of his cock clean.

"Oh, Molly. Your blowjobs are just incredible."

"Thank you for the compliment."

They dried off and went back into the kitchen. Through the window they saw that Ron, Hermione and Ginny returned. They dressed quickly. Just in time, when the door opened and they heard Ron's voice.

"You're back again?" Molly said. "Did you have fun?"  
"It was very nice.", said Ron. "And you? What have you done?"  
"Nothing special.", Harry said and looked at Molly. "It was pretty quiet here, right?"  
"Yes. But the silence also has its advantages."

Ron and Hermione seemed to accept this excuse. But Ginny looked at Harry and Molly alternately. She had a strange smile on her lips.


	4. A little walk

It was probably the hottest day of the year. The sky was cloudless and the sun was relentless. Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to the lake again. This time, Harry and Molly decided to go along with them. While Molly remained on the beach, Ron, Hermione and Ginny rushed into the cool water. Harry was already wearing his trunks, but he didn´t follow his friends. She looked at him in surprise as he sat down next to her.

"Are not you going into the water?"

"What about you?"

"I don´t have a swim suit." Harry smiled.

"Then I'll keep you company." He put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. Molly felt uncomfortable. Not because of Harry's embrace. She loved to be in his arms, but the others could see them now. This wasn´t the right place.

"Oh please, Harry.", she said as he kissed her softly. "We shouldn´t do that, Harry. Not when the three are close to us." He kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "Oh, Harry. I love you and I want you. But not here."

"Then come with me." He stood up and offered her his hand. "Let´s take a little walk."

"Well ... all right. Why not?"

Harry took Molly by the hand and led her away from the beach. After a few minutes they reached a small clearing near the path. At first she seemed confused, but then she smiled and followed him. Harry put his hand on Molly's face. She closed her eyes as he kissed her and she laid her hand on his shoulders as he closed his arms around her. Harry ran a hand down her back and massaged her butt. He pulled her even closer. She was a forceful kisser and the two were now in a passionate embrace.

Harry stepped behind Molly and kissed her neck. She smiled and sighed happily at the sensation. He slipped his hands down her waist and took a firm hold of her hip. Then Harry pulled her back against his body and rubbed his pelvis against her butt. Molly eventually reached behind herself to rub the front of his trunks. He returned the favor by rubbing the front of her skirt. She then turned around and pulled down his trunks. After losing his trunks he stood naked in front of her.

"You are such a big boy!", she said, smiling at him as she took his dick in her hand. Harry let out a small moan as he felt her soft hand around his cock. When she saw the happy expression on his face she rubbed her hand up and down his shaft. She was doing a great job and seemed pretty into it.

"You want me to suck it, do you?" Harry couldn´t answer, so he just nodded. "Alright."

She let go of his cock and knelt in front of him. Then she leaned forward and took his cock into her mouth. She sucked firmly and worked his dick with her tongue and Harry could feel the pressure building up in his balls. He could barely stand as the pleasure caused his legs to quiver. She took more of him into her mouth. After a while she went back, letting him slip from her lips. Her tongue rolled in circles over the head of his cock as she stroked him with one hand and kneaded his testicles with the other.

Opening her mouth wide, she pushed him again into her mouth, deeper and deeper. So deep that he could feel the head of his dick pressing at the back of her throat. She pushed forward even more until her nose pressed against his belly. Then she started to bounce her head back and forth, tightly circling her lips around his shaft. It was too good. With a soft moan Harry pumped his cum into Molly's mouth. She swallowed the sperm that was filling her mouth. It was so much that his cum leaked out of her mouth. When she opened her mouth wide, she stroked the last drops onto her waiting tongue.

"Well done, Molly. But now it's my turn."

"Do whatever you want.", she whispered.

Molly stood in front of him as Harry knelt before her. He thoroughly bunched up Molly's skirt around her waist and held it there with one hand. He then dropped down in front of her and wanted to see her panties. But there were no panties. She was totally naked under her skirt. He leaned forward to kiss her pussy lips and then began to lick her. Molly moaned in approval and leaned back against a near tree.

"Oh.", Molly gasped. "Yes... please... more..."

She came closer and closer to her orgasm as he continued licking her. Harry stood up and inserted two fingers into her hungry pussy. She grabbed his cock while his finger fucked her and stroked his dick in return, wrapping her free arm around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Harry. I can´t take it anymore."

"I understand. Leave it to me."

Harry pulled Molly's hips close to his body, causing both of them to let go of each others' genitals. He slipped the head of his dick up and down the slit of Molly's pussy. She obviously enjoyed it. Then she turned around, leaned forward and placed her hands on the tree.

"Stop teasing.", she said and looked at him expectantly. "Put it in me, now."

Harry grabbed Molly's hip with his left hand and used his right hand to press his cock into her wet and waiting pussy. He slowly pushed himself all the way inside of her and grabbed hold of her hips and rhythmically fucked her. Molly moaned as he fucked her faster. As Molly's knees wobbled and he feared she might fall to the ground, he pushed his dick with all his might deep inside her. That single push drove you over the edge and he pressed hard against her butt as he filled her with cum.

"Wow!", Molly said, panting and with her hands still pressed against the tree. Harry helped Molly taking off her skirt and her blouse. Now she was completely naked because she wore no panties or bra. Then he lay her on her back and she spread her legs. He pushed his hard dick into her dripping pussy and began pumping her, hard and fast. Molly's hips moved in time with his. When he leaned forward her tongue invaded his mouth as her arms locked around him. She groaned and breathed like a wild animal. She rocked against him and he could feel her wetness was growing as she came on his cock and the feeling was too much. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, leaving her on top. She smiled.

"Give me your cum, Harry!"

"I don't mind.", he said smiling.

Molly ran her hands over his skin and kissed his neck. Harry had no idea how long Molly was riding him. But she hit a state of continuous climax. His body tensed beneath her and her legs tightened around him.

"Yes!", she hissed. "Give it to me!"

Harry had no choice in the matter and released into her, deep into her dripping wet pussy. Molly used her internal muscles to forcibly drain every last drop out of his cock and his balls. She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him.

"Molly, that was awesome."

"And you're an amazing lover.", she replied. He kissed her.

"That was wonderful.", he said. "Let's do it again."

"Now? But the others... Ron, Hermione and Ginny will wonder where we are."

"Don´t worry. They will think that we take a long walk." He stroked her cheek. "We have enough time."

For a while the lovers lay on the soft grass, naked and tenderly kissing. Nothing and no one bothered them. Molly had to admit that it was a nice feeling to lie here beside Harry. In his arms she felt safe. In the distance she saw the lake where Ron, Hermione and Ginny were bathing. If they knew what she and Harry were doing here…

Molly lowered her head into his lap and with one hand she took his dick as she licked her lips to wet them. Then she opened her lips wide and sank her head lower, engulfing his rigid manhood with the warm wetness of her mouth. Harry moaned softly when she started slowly, sliding her lips up and down his length, but her pace increased. Her head went up and down faster and faster and she rolled her tongue about inside her mouth. He was about to shoot his load.

"Not yet, Harry." She climbed onto him and threw one leg across his hips. "Fill me with your cum!"

Without hesitation, she pushed his cock inside her. She put both of her hands on his chest, her weight holding him down as she began to rock her hips, rolling him in and out of her pussy. Her wetness grew with every stroke. She moaned loudly as she began to move faster and faster, her heavy breasts bouncing wildly. Harry edged closer to his orgasm. Molly opened her eyes wide and she gasped suddenly. When she came he was unable to hold back. He shot his seed quickly into the depths of her as he groaned. About ten minutes the two lay on the ground and kissed each other. Harry run his hand down her back very lightly, making her shiver at his touch.

"We should go back now. The three will miss us.", she whispered.

"You are right.", he said.

They got up. After they had dressed, they returned to the others. They didn´t have far to go. Halfway they met Ginny. She looked at the two with a strange smile.

"We've been wondering where you were."

"We went for a little walk.", Harry said. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Really? I hope you had fun."

"Oh, we had fun.", Harry said.

"Nice to hear that. Come on. The others are waiting for you."

They followed Ginny to the beach where Ron and Hermione were waiting for them. Harry wondered if Ginny knew what had happened between him and Molly. But how could she know that?

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"We made just a little walk. Nothing special.", Harry said quickly.

"Yes. It was very nice.", Molly added and looked smiling at Harry. No one seemed to be suspicious. All except Ginny. Harry looked at her thoughtfully. What did Ginny know about him and Molly?


	5. Voices in the Night

Ginny couldn´t sleep this night. Quietly, she crept out of the room because she didn´t want to wake up Hermione. She went downstairs to get a glass of water. When she had almost reached the kitchen, she heard voices and stopped. Then she quietly went on. In the living room were burning some candles. In the middle of the room were two people who kissed. Curious, she stopped and watched the couple. It was Harry and her own mother. They were both naked and they kissed passionately. Their clothes were scattered on the ground.

Ginny smiled. They did it again. She knew already that her mother had an affair with Harry. Since the day she saw the two as they had passionate sex in the kitchen. When she was on this beach with Ron and Hermione, she had forgotten her towel. When she came back to the house, she saw the two as they made love. At first she was shocked. For a while she had been watching the couple. Then she had left the two alone. She didn´t want to tear the two apart or to destroy the happiness of the two lovers. Her mother had looked so happy. So she hadn´t told anyone of this affair.

Now Ginny watched the couple again. Harry, a young man of eighteen years, and Molly, a nearly fifty-year-old housewife. When Ginny saw her mother's gorgeous naked body, she could understand how Harry could fall in love with her mother. Molly was still an attractive woman for her age. Especially her breasts. Ginny had always been a little jealous of those large breasts of her mother. And now she understood why her mother was so happy. For the first time she saw Harry's big dick. He grabbed Molly´s huge tits and played with them, sucking her nipples. Molly moaned as he did that and her hand went down and stroked his cock. Ginny wanted to leave, but she stared more. Her hand slipped down under her nightgown and she massaged her pussy slowly. Her thirst was forgotten. At that moment, Harry and Molly broke the kiss.

"You are so big and hard again, Harry!", she said with a big smile.

"Our last time was a few days ago."

"Oh.", Molly said in a tone that Ginny didn´t know of her. "It must be really painful."

"Can you do something about it?"

"Yes, I should do something urgently. It's not healthy if you hold back for so long. Do you want me to suck your big hard cock?" She smiled because she already knew his answer.

"Yes, Molly. Give me one of your hot blowjobs."

Molly got on her knees. Ginny thought she would give Harry a blowjob. But then her mother put his cock between her huge boobs and started a titty fuck. She massaged his cock with her breasts and was watching his manhood appear and disappear. As she titty fucked him, her tongue licked the head of his dick before she put it in her mouth. The way she blew him was so intense for Harry. Her blowjobs were simply the best.

Ginny was surprised how much experience her mother had. She had never seen her mother as a woman with sexual needs. Harry gasped and enjoyed the feeling of her soft breasts around his penis. Her tits felt so good. He was about to come when she stopped and took out his cock. She sat down on the sofa and spread her legs.

"Please. Lick me, Harry, dear."

He balanced her legs on his shoulders and began licking her mature pussy. She took breaths as he licked. After a while, she calmed down and moaned as he went faster. He picked up the speed on his licks. Molly shrieked loudly as he did this, holding his head at her entrance.

"Fuck me, Harry! Please, give me your dick!"

He positioned it at her entrance. Harry pushed his dick inside her and she gasped. Once it was all the way in, Harry started thrusting in and out of her. He bent down and she hugged him. She wrapped her legs around him, keeping him inside her. Harry kissed her while he fucked her harder. Molly enjoyed each of his thrusts and his kisses. She never wanted to let him go again.

These moments with Harry were wonderful. She loved him and he loved her. He gave her the feeling of being loved. Molly wished that this time would last forever. But sooner or later they would have to go separate ways. She was a married woman. But on the other hand, her marriage was no longer what it once was. Would it be possible that she could get a divorce to be with Harry? Would he marry her then? He said that he loved her. But would he marry an older woman like her?

Ginny couldn´t stand it longer and pulled off her nightgown. She was still watching and played with herself more. Her right hand was between her legs and her left hand was at her breasts. She knew it was wrong. She shouldn´t be here and watch the two lovers. But she couldn´t help it. Even if one of the two was her own mother. It was so exciting what happened here. Ginny couldn´t just go like this. She had to watch.

"Oh, Molly! I'm going to...!"

"Go on, Harry! Cum inside me!"

Ginny watched with interest as Harry thrusted Molly harder and faster. Then he pushed his dick deep inside her and moaned load. Even Molly moaned loudly and threw her head back. Ginny knew that he had cum inside her mother. When he took out his dick Ginny was amazed that he was still so big and hard. She licked her lips as she saw his cum covered dick. Molly took his dick and licked him clean. Then she strocked his penis, looking up at him with a big smile.

"Good boy." She licked her lips. "Mmm. You taste so good."

"What could we do next?", Harry asked.

"I love it when you fuck me from behind.", Molly answered and got up.

Ginny looked at her mother as she went to the fireplace. She leaned over, putting her hands on the mantelpiece and spread her legs. Then she looked at him and moved her hips. The skin of her naked back glowed in the candlelight. Harry followed her and positioned himself at her pussy entrance. He stroked her ass, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin. Then he entered her. Molly couldn't have been happier and she moaned loudly. She grew more excited when he began to thrust her hard. He hoped that everyone in the house was still asleep.

"Oh, Harry! You're so forceful! I love that in a man!"

"You bring out the best in me, Molly!"

His thrusts made her moan with pleasure. She could feel his balls slapping against her. She didn´t care what happened next. She wanted to be taken by Harry. He was the man on whom she had waited so long. His hands grabbed her boobs and began to squeeze them. She could feel that his thrusts became faster.

"Oh, yes! Fuck my brains out, Harry!"

Harry felt like heaven. He loved Molly very much. How would the other Weasleys react when they learned of their affair? Especially Ron and Mr. Weasley. But whatever would happen, he wouldn´t give up this wonderful woman. He loved her and he wanted to be with her together forever. Ginny gasped. She tried to suppress her soft moan. At this moment she wanted nothing more than to join them, but she restrained herself. Then she reached her orgasm and stifled a scream. But Harry and Molly were so preoccupied with themselves that they didn´t notice it. When Harry stopped fucking Molly, Ginny left them alone.

"They are a lovely couple.", she thought.

It was time to go. She had her little fun and she would certainly sleep better now. She took her nightgown and snuck up the stairs. In the meantime, Molly led Harry back to the sofa. She made him lay down on the couch. He looked up and saw Molly's beautiful body hovering over his cock and he knew what was coming.

She climbed on him and put his member slowly inside her again. Harry held her sides to keep her on balance, but she moved his hands to her boobs, having him squeeze them. She was bouncing up and down on him. Harry thrusted his hips as much as he could, trying to follow Molly´s up-and-down movements. Her tits jiggled in front of him. When he sat up, her tits moved against his chest. She moaned loudly as she began to kiss and lick her boobs.

"I´m about to cum, Molly!"

"Yes, Harry. Give me your cum! Fill me up!"

Harry exploded inside her and filled her up with his hot cum. The feeling of his seed filling her up was incredible for her. When the last of it came out, she collapsed on top of him, exhausted. She kissed him and smiled. Then she laid next to him, holding his chest and cuddling.

"Oh, Harry. That was so amazing."

"Indeed. Sex with you is always amazing." Molly looked at him.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Molly."

The two lovers lay there for quite a while. They almost fell asleep. But Molly wanted to prevent that the others see them like this. She stood up and Harry followed her. Both dressed and went upstairs. Before they returned to their rooms, Harry gave her a good night kiss. However, this won't be their last kiss.

Author´s note: I thought a little voyeur won´t hurt ;) Thanks to bff235, Danni-Sherlockian-Ireland, TheSkyKing, oddment1 and Kalladin1989 for your reviews. I hope that more reviews will follow. The next chapter will come soon. At Kalladin1989: It´s not a mother/daughter action, but I hope you like anyway.


	6. Love in the sunset

The summer was coming to an end. For Harry it was the best summer of his life. Especially the last few weeks. Now he stood in the kitchen by the window and looked outside. It was evening. He thought about what had happened between him and Molly in the last few weeks. He had been in love with her before they had made love in the shower for the first time. Now he loved her even more. Yes, he loved the mother of his best friend. She was old enough to be his mother. But he didn´t care. She was such a wonderful and loving person. She gave him what no other woman in the world could give him. Then he saw her. Molly walked across the yard with a towel over her shoulder. Harry looked at her, puzzled. She walked towards the lake near the Burrow.

"What is she doing?", Harry muttered.

"She takes a bath. She often takes a bath in the evening." It was Ginny. She stood beside him and looked out the window. He hadn´t noticed her. Then she looked at him and smiled. "Go after her. You shouldn´t leave her alone." Harry stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Her smile widened.

"I know that you are in love with Mom. Did you think that your affair would be unnoticed?"

"So you know about me and your mother?" She nodded.

"A few weeks ago I was down by the lake with Ron and Hermione. I had forgotten my towel and I had to go back. And then I saw you together with Mom. I could see everything. And last night I couldn´t sleep, so… But don´t worry. Nobody knows besides me. And I don´t think that Dad will be angry about it." Ginny saw Harry's surprised face and giggled. "He has a younger girlfriend in the ministry. Didn´t you know that?" Harry shook his head slightly.

"I had no idea..."

"But Mom knew it. I think they will get divorced soon. So you two could stay together."

"She didn´t tell me. I don´t understand... "

"I think she didn´t want our family falling apart. But she can´t be happy without you. I know that."

"And that's okay with you?"

"She is happy with you, isn´t she? So I guess it´s okay. I think it's the best thing that could happen. She was so alone and unhappy. But you were there for her. You ended up in bed with her and she fell in love with you. Now she is much happier than before."

"What should I do?" Ginny smiled.

"That depends on you. You love her, right?" He nodded.

"Yes, I love her very much."

"That's what I call true love." Ginny stood up. "I think you know what you have to do. Go to her. Go to her and make her happy. But do me favor. Make sure that she will be a pretty bride." Harry smiled.

"I will." Then he let Ginny alone in the kitchen.

"Good luck, step daddy.", she whispered.

Harry followed Molly and went down to the lake. At the beach he saw her towel. Her clothes were there. Where was Molly? He looked at the lake. There was a person who was swimming in the water. Harry wondered if he shouldn´t go for a swim. Why not? It occurred to him that he had no swimming trunks there. He looked around, but nobody was there. Well, why not?

He undressed and put his clothes next to Molly's towel. Then he followed her. The water was not cold. He swam for a while, until he caught up with Molly. She looked surprised, but then she smiled. They swam together for a while. Then they returned to the beach. Harry noticed that Molly was also completely naked. He looked at her wet and naked body.

"So you bathe naked when nobody is around."

"Well, you know that I don´t have a swimsuit. And no one ever comes here. How do you know that I'm going to bathe here in the evenings."

"Ginny.", Harry said. "She knows about us." Molly stared at him.

"She knows it? Has she told anyone?" Harry shook his head.

"No. She told no one. She wants you to be happy." He hesitated. "I know that you and Arthur will get divorced soon." Molly nodded.

"Yes. That´s true. Ginny told you, didn´t she?" He nodded. "I´m sorry. I wanted to tell you by myself."

"Molly. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, my dear." Harry nervously bit his lip. He had decided. He took her hand and looked at her.

"Do you want to marry me?"

Molly looked at Harry. Why did he do that? She was touched by his proposal. She really loved him. But he was so young and she was so much older. On the other hand he was the man she loved so much. He made her so happy. And now he had asked her if she wanted to marry him. And she wanted nothing more than to accept his proposal. It was like a dream come true. But she still had doubts.

"Oh, Harry. Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want to marry an old woman like me?", she asked with a sad smile. "Wouldn´t you rather have a girl of your age?"

"No, Molly. I don´t want a little girl. I want a real woman like you. I love you. So, do you want to marry me?" Molly looked into Harry´s eyes. She smiled.

"Yes, Harry. I will marry you. I want to be your wife."

Harry leaned in and kissed Molly passionately. She couldn't believe that she had been asked to become Harry´s wife. Harry didn´t know how long they stood there. They didn´t care that they were naked or that someone might see them. For both of them it was the happiest moment in their lives. Harry looked at her. There was a strange glint in her eyes.

"Harry. I want you. Here and now." He smiled.

"You must be pretty horny. You can´t wait until we are back at the Burrow."

"I can´t wait any longer. I need you. Now."

"Someone might see us."

Molly didn´t answer. She grabbed his rock hard cock and stroked him. Then she knelt in front of him. Slowly and gently she ran her right hand up and down his stiff member. He gasped. This woman knew what he wanted. That's why he loved her so much. He groaned as he unexpectedly felt the warmth of her mouth. Molly had taken his stiff member deep into her mouth. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her wet mouth around his penis. With a smacking sound his penis slipped out of her mouth. He opened his eyes and saw that she took his penis between her large breasts. First, gently and slowly, then faster and enthusiastic, she rubbed his penis between her breasts. She gasped as she massaged his penis.

"Oh, Molly. You are so amazing."

"I know, darling."

Harry thought he would explode. He was so close. She took his cock in her mouth. Then he groaned and he came in Molly´s mouth. She swallowed everything and licked his cock clean before she licked her lips and smiled at him. Then she lay down on her back on the ground. He was still hard. She spread her legs and held out her arms.

"Take me. Don´t hold back. Take me and show me that you are a man."

Harry couldn´t hold back. Two seconds later he was over her and they hugged and kissed. His hot and stiff penis pressed against her stomach. He grabbed her breasts and kneaded them. Molly groaned. Then he entered her. For a moment he remained in this position. Then he started to penetrate her. Her legs were wrapped around his body, so he couldn´t escape.

"Harder.", Molly gasped. "Harder!"

Harry obeyed. An incredible feeling of happiness spread through his body. He increased the tempo and he fucked Molly harder. She seemed to perceive nothing around her. Harry looked at her happy face. He thrusted his hips as much as he could. Then he felt he could hold it no longer. But he still fucked her.

Harry turned them both around so that he lay on his back and she was over him. Now it was her turn. Now she had the control and the power. And she would use it. First she started with gentle circular motions. But these were so skillfully that it was a torture for Harry. Her movements became faster.

"Oh God. You are fantastic, Molly.", groaned Harry. "You are the best."

He couldn´t think straight. She rode him for a while and was getting faster. He stretched his hands towards her. She grabbed them and took them to her large breasts. He began to massage them. Molly moaned loud and threw her head back and forth. Then he came inside her. A wave of semen shot out of his dick and filled her pussy. Then Molly got her own climax. She fell on him and laid her head on his shoulder. He tenderly embraced her and gently stroked her back. The idea that she would be his wife made him happy. Soon they would marry. Then they would be together forever.

"I love you, Molly."

"I love you too, Harry. I will always love you."

They kissed again. The darkness of the night came upon them. The two lovers lay there, naked and exhausted. But they were happy. Tomorrow Harry and Molly would tell the others that they were in love. They would get married soon. It would be the beginning of a new life for both of them. No one could tear them apart. Their love was stronger than any barrier.


	7. Wedding night

It was the middle of the night, when Hermione stood in the kitchen of the Burrow. She looked out the window, a glass of water in her hand. She couldn´t sleep because it was so warm. For a while Hermione stood and looked thoughtfully out the window. She blinked. Someone was out there. Then she saw it. Two people came up to the Burrow. A woman and a man and both were holding hands. Hermione smiled. Obviously, it was a couple. Then the moon came out from behind a cloud and she recognized the two. It was Harry and Molly. Both were holding hands as if they were lovers.

Hermione's glass fell to the floor. Harry and Molly had reached the front door. Before they entered, they kissed. Hermione stood speechless in the darkness and watched as the two entered. Both were unaware that they were being watched. Before they went upstairs they kissed again. Hermione stood there for a moment and looked up the stairs. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Perhaps the two came back. But it was neither Harry nor Molly. Ginny came down the stairs and saw Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione. You can´t sleep, too?" Hermione said nothing. Ginny looked over her shoulder and then looked back at Hermione. She smiled. "So you know it already?"

"What do I know?"

"That Harry and Mom are a couple." Hermione stared at Ginny.

"You know it? Since when?"

"For weeks.", Ginny said. Then she noticed Hermione´s expression. "What's the big deal?"

"Ginny! Harry is just eighteen and he smooches with a married woman. With your mother."

"Oh, the two haven´t only snogged."

"What? Don´t tell me..."

"The two have made love together. More than once." Hermione looked even more shocked. "Listen. They really love each other. Or did you think that Harry would rape my mother? Or that Mom would seduce Harry?"

"Of course not. But why did they ...?"

"I think he was always in love with mom. Therefore, he had no luck with the girls at Hogwarts. What he needs is a real woman. A woman like Mom. And now he has finally realized that he loves her. And Mom seems to have feelings for him for some time."

"But she is a married woman. Harry and your mother can´t be together."

"Why not? They love each other. The two fit together really well.", Ginny said cheerfully. "And soon, Mom is no longer married." Hermione looked confused.

"What? But why? Your parents..."

"Mom wants a divorce. She has been thinking about this for some time. It has nothing to do with Harry that they are getting divorced.", she said quickly, as Hermione opened her mouth to say something. "Mom seems to realize that she can only be happy with Harry. Now she wants the divorce even more." Hermione shook her head slightly.

"Well... I have always suspected that the two have a special relationship to each other. But I never thought that their relationship is so intimate."

"Harry loves her very much, Hermione. I think he will marry her."

"Harry wants to marry your mother? How do you know that?"

"I told him to make sure that she will be a pretty bride. I am sure that he asked her if she wants to marry him. And I can imagine that she said yes." Hermione said nothing for a moment.

"So your mother really wants to marry him.", Hermione said slowly. "Well, then it's ok. As long as it makes them both happy. But what will Ron and the others say?", Ginny smiled.

"I think they will accept it when they see how happy Mom is with Harry. They will accept it. Even Ron."

"I hope you're right.", Hermione said.

"Don´t worry. It will be all right."

It happened as Ginny had predicted. The next morning Harry and Molly declared to the others that they were a couple. And that they wanted to get married soon. And everyone was happy about the fact that Molly was happy with Harry. Ron still had doubts, but at the end he congratulated them. Apparently he thought that Harry was better for his mother than anyone else. Three weeks after Molly and Arthur were divorced, Harry and Molly were married. The day of their wedding was a sunny day and the sky was. That evening, when they were finally alone, the two sat in the living room. Harry held his wife in his arms and enjoyed the feeling of happiness. He looked at Molly, who smiled at him. Molly was so happy. Nevertheless, it all seemed so unreal. She still couldn´t believe that she was Harry's wife now. They were now legally married. Finally, they both could be happy together. Sometimes Molly wondered what would have happened if they had met much earlier.

"Please be a good husband and help your wife out of her dress."

Harry smiled. It was a pleasure for him. He stepped behind her and opened her dress. Slowly and almost silently it slid to the floor. Surprised, he looked at his wife. She was almost completely naked. Throughout the day she had worn nothing under her dress. No bra and no panties. She wore only white silk stockings with a garter belt. She looked absolutely stunning. When she turned to him, she smiled.

"I guess you like it."

"It looks good on you. I didn´t know that you are wearing something like that."

"Well, I've never worn such lingerie. But I could get used to it." She blushed a little. "Ginny gave it to me because she thought that our wedding night should be something special."

"She has a point.", Harry replied. Ginny had good ideas when it came to such things.

"Then your wife will take care of you now."

Molly came up to him. She hugged him and kissed him gently. Her large breasts pressed against him. His hands glided over her bare skin. They reached her butt and he began to stroke her ass slowly. Molly moaned softly. Her right hand was between his legs and massaged him. This woman was amazing. Then she ended the kiss.

"It´s time that you undress, too."

She helped him out of his clothes. Then she kneeled and used her hand to slowly stroke his shaft. With her tongue, she played with the tip. Then she worked his dick with her mouth. He let out a soft moan. She was unbelievable. Her lips were so soft and so wet. With her hands she massaged his balls. Harry gasped. Her head slowly moved back and forth. He enjoyed this feeling. Molly became faster and he began to think he would explode. She was so experienced. Sometimes she was pausing and licked his balls. She was working faster. Without warning Harry closed his eyes and moaned. He exploded in her mouth. Cum was dripping down her chin as she continued to slide him in and out of her mouth. She swallowed his load and cleaned his dick with her tongue.

"Molly. You're the best."

"Thank you, darling."

Molly sat on the couch. Harry kneeled between her open legs and she rested her legs on Harrys shoulders. His tongue made her mad. She gasped. While his tongue spoiled her, he ran his hands over her skin. He approached his head from her pussy, opening it with his hands. He began to lick her and she moaned.

"Oh, Harry. Please take me." Harry removed his face and his finger from Molly´s pussy. She lay down on the couch. Then she spread her legs and held out her arms.

"Take me, Harry. Fuck me as much as you like."

"I will.", Harry assured.

Two seconds later he was over her. He had a perfect view of her pussy. Then he guided his hard manhood into her. He began to penetrate her. Slowly. He thrusted back and forth, faster and faster. Her legs were wrapped around his body. With his hand he massaged her large jiggling boobs and was working on them with his tongue and his lips. After a while Molly sat on his lap. Her breasts were right in front of his face. She was slowly circling her hips and began to ride him. Harry couldn´t think straight and dropped his head back. Mollys movements made him mad. She pressed her breasts in his face and moaned his name. Harry groaned. He couldn´t hold back.

"Oh, God! That feels so good! I love your cock!"

Then they came at the same time. He thrusted deep inside her and with a load moan he came inside her. Harry hold Molly in his arms and kissed her. It was one of the most beautiful moments of his life. Being together with the woman he loved so much. He was so happy that he couldn´t put into words. Now they were finally married and they could do what they wanted.

"Are you still hard?" Harry smiled.

"You know I'll never get enough of you."

Molly smiled. Then she stood up and turned her back to Harry. Then she leaned forward and braced herself on the couch. Then she looked at him. She smiled and moved her hips. Harry remembered that she had done so when they had met in the shower. It was the first time that they had sex together. She spread her legs a little more. She seemed so sex hungry. This woman was simply insatiable.

"Fuck me, Harry. Fuck your wife."

Harry was behind her. His hands were holding her hips. Then he grabbed his hard dick and pressed against her entrance. Harry watched his dick disappear into her pussy. She moaned satisfied and let him fuck her. It felt fantastic. Harry fucked her harder and harder. They continued for a few minutes before Harry felt he could hold it no longer. He grimaced and with a load moan he came inside her. He slowed his pace as his orgasm was fading away.

"Oh, Harry. That was wonderful." After a while she stood up and reached out to him.

"The night is still young, darling.", she said.

She took Harry´s hand and he followed her upstairs with a big smile. They were both completely naked. But they didn´t mind. Molly smiled. She never thought that she would fall in love again. At her age. But Harry had become a handsome young man. She had fallen in love with him. She was much older than him, but their love was strong. And now they were man and wife. Nothing could disturb their happiness. They would be together forever.

Author´s note: Thanks to Winged-panther1, Danni-Sherlockian-Ireland, wizmage and shuridh for your reviews. I really hope that there will be more for the final chapter


	8. Years later

Harry was relieved when he finally got home. It was late in the evening, but in the kitchen was still light. Actually, he wanted to come home today earlier, but his work in the ministry had stopped him. Since Harry worked at the Ministry, they had less time for each other. But their hours together were more passionate than before. Lately he hadn´t had much time for his little family. But now was the weekend and he wanted to spend every free minute with his beloved wife and his sweet little daughter.  
For nearly five years, he and Molly were happily married. They had a four year old daughter named Lily and Harry spent every free minute with his family. Of course he had to work, but he came home as soon as he could. In this moment he entered the brightly lit kitchen and saw his wife standing at the kitchen table. He hesitated. Molly was wearing an apron, but underneath she was completely naked. She looked up.  
"Oh, welcome home, darling. I hope you're hungry." Harry licked his lips.  
"Oh, I'm very hungry."  
Harry came quickly to her and hugged her. Then he kissed her passionately and Molly returned the kiss. His hands wandered down to her ass and stroked it. She felt something hard between his legs.  
"You must be starving." She reached between his legs and massaged it. Harry sighed and kissed her cheek, her neck and shoulder.  
"Why are you almost naked?"  
"It was so hot today. That´s why I couldn´t keep on my clothes."  
Harry chuckled. Since they were a couple, she had changed completely. The old Molly wouldn´t have done such things. Ginny used to say that Harry had a good influence on her mother. She liked the cheerful and more liberal Molly. Soon he and Molly would be celebrating their fifth wedding anniversary. And he was looking forward to it very much. Harry wondered if Molly would wear her white silk stockings with the garter belt again.

"And of course I wanted to surprise you, darling." She looked at him seductively. "You know that today is a special day, right?" He smiled.

"How could I ever forget this day. Today, five years ago, we have enjoyed our first shower together. Our first kiss. Our first time." Harry kissed his wife lovingly on the forehead. "I have a gift for you. Please turn around and close your eyes."  
Molly looked curiously at her husband and turned around. Harry undid the straps of her apron and her last garment slid to the floor. She didn´t protest and let it happen. She felt his hands on her back and her shoulders. Then on her breasts. Molly gasped. What did Harry with her? Then she felt something cold. She opened her eyes. It was a delicate gold necklace with a single amber.  
"Oh, Harry.", she whispered. Then she turned around. Pressing her body up against his she captured his lips in a long kiss. Her kiss filled Harry with warmth and he kissed her back enthusiastically. They kept this kissing game going for a while. Harry forgot about everything around him and thought only of the woman in front of him.

"So you like my gift?"

"It's so beautiful." She caressed his chest. "But when we showered together for the first time, we were both naked, Harry. You should get out of these clothes."

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them all the way down. She then did the same with his boxers. She grabbed Harry´s dick with her right hand and started to move up and down his shaft. Harry meanwhile took off the rest of his clothes until he was completely naked.

"Oh, Harry.", she said smiling. "You are so big and hard already."

"It's because of you. You make me so horny."

"Oh. Then I'll have to take responsibility.", she said.

"Where is Lily?", Harry said worried.  
"Don´t worry. She's upstairs and sleeps already. So we shouldn´t be disturbed."

Molly started to lick his dick. After a while she put it in her mouth. She pushed him deeper and deeper into her mouth. Harry gasped. She was just amazing. No woman in the world could keep up with her. She began to bounce her head back and forth. After a few minutes she took out his penis and she stroked him while she licked his balls. The pleasure drove Harry crazy as her mouth sucked on one testicle, then the other. It was too intense for Harry.

"Oh, honey. Your blowjobs are still the best. I´m so close." He stopped her and she looked up.

"What's up, darling?"

"It's my turn now."

Harry led Molly to the nearest chair and sat down. He knelt in front of her and spread her legs. She was pleasantly surprised as his mouth found her pussy. His tongue penetrated her while she moaned softly, running her hands through his hair. Her hips shivered as he began to lick her more intensively. Then his tongue moved away from her pussy. Seconds later he slide a single finger into her. She grabbed her heavy breasts and clenches them tightly, quaking all over. She grabs her heavy breasts and kneaded them, quaking all over.

"Ooooh, darling.", she moaned. "If you continue this I will cum in no time." Harry smiled and finished his acts.

"And now?", he said defiantly.

"I can´t wait any longer. I want you to fuck me."

She quickly took his hand and they both went up to their bedroom. The dinner was long forgotten, just as Harry´s clothes which were scattered on the kitchen floor. The couple climbed the stairs naked. Everything was quiet. Lily seemed to sleep deeply. In their room Molly lay down on the bed and reached out for Harry.

"Take me, darling. I want you to fuck me. I want your big dick inside me!"  
"With the greatest pleasure, honey."

He pushed her legs open and rubbed his dick against her pussy slowly. Then he carefully pushed himself inside of her. Keeping his hands on her legs Harry started to fuck her. Molly was moaning in pleasure now as his thrusts were getting faster. Their rhythm got faster and faster as Harry plunged his entire dick inside of her. Molly´s head was resting on the bed, looking at him. Sometimes she closed her eyes or lifted her head and peeked between her jiggling boobs to see Harry fucking her pussy. Harry lowered himself and she lifted her head for their mouths to meet.

"Time to change the position.", he whispered.

Now Harry laid on the bed. Molly kneeled on the bed and straddled Harry, offering him a great view on her pussy. She slowly sat on him and started to pump his dick up and down. He placed his hands on her thighs. She looked at Harry with a big smile while he gazed at her boobs bouncing up and down. Harry was getting overly excited and pushed his hips as much as he could.

"I'm going to cum!", he moaned.

"Cum inside me, Harry! Cum inside me!"

He grimaced while he held his breathing for a moment and came. Almost at the same time Molly got her orgasm. They slowed their pace as his orgasm was fading away. Molly fell on him and kissed him.

"Oh, darling. That was incredible."

"It's not over yet.", he answered. Molly felt that his penis was still hard.

"That sounds good."

Molly turned around and straddled Harry, back to him this time. She offered him a great view on her ass. After putting his dick inside her she put her hands on his legs to help keep her balance. Then she was pumping his dick up and down and Harry placed his hands on her ass and slapped her. He was watching her flaming red hair floating with each of her movements, synchronized with her ass pounding on his lap while she was lowering her head to peek at his penis inside her. She arched her back to change the angle of her vagina on his dick. She moved her arms behind her to rest her body in that position. It was so intense. He couldn´t hold it any longer. But Molly stood up and turned her back to Harry. Then she leaned forward and got on all fours. Then she smiled at and moved her hips.

"Come here and fuck me. Fuck me like you did at our first time."

Harry placed himself behind her. She spread her legs a little more. He grabbed his hard dick and pressed against the entrance of her wet vagina. Then he put his hands on her hips and thrusted back and forth, faster and faster. Molly felt like she was losing her mind. Her eyes started to roll back into her head and she clutched the sheets of the bed.

"Your hard cock feels so good in my pussy! It's hitting my womb!"

"Your pussy is so nice, honey. I'm going to cum again!"

"Do it. Give me your cum. Give it to me."

Harry noticed that she already got her next orgasm. Then he came and shot another large wave of cum inside her pussy. His semen filled her up and it overflowed back out onto the bed. Then he collapsed on top of her. Molly tried to catch her breath.

"My God! That was the best fuck of my life."  
"That was not your last, love. There will be more of it."  
"Oh, Harry. I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Molly."

Harry kissed her and she cuddled up to him and stroked his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. With Harry she had found her prince charming. Near him she felt happy and secure. She loved Harry so much. Seconds later she was asleep. Harry watched his wife and smiled. He had found the true love and his happiness. Finally he had a family. Then he sank into the realm of dreams. Both had a smile on their lips. All was well.


End file.
